


Soft Spot

by shaggyglasses



Series: Off-Duty (Psycho Pass Drabbles) [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dogs: Ginoza's one true weakness, Drabble, Father & Son - Freeform, Ficlet, One Shot, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggyglasses/pseuds/shaggyglasses
Summary: "Nobuchika!"As soon as the said Inspector turns around to face him, Masaoka eagerly holds out the black puppy that he’s been cradling protectively against his chest. The reprimand he receives for calling his superior by the first name is worth seeing the look of pure and unadulterated surprise that sweeps the mean scowl completely off of Ginoza’s features. (One-shot.)





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by [the lovely Masaoka artwork of hitaki-tempo](http://hitaki-tempo.tumblr.com/post/137938402896/psycho-pass-masaoka-and-cat) over at Tumblr.

It’s not like him to let his feelings run rampant. Especially when he’s out on a field work like this. But he can’t help it right now. He’s just too excited.

He walks past the other Enforcers with a big smile on his face; completely indifferent to the several pairs of eyes that follow him curiously as he approaches their ever-busy Inspector. He forgets his place – it’s at rare times he like this that he realizes he’s never truly known for sure where that even is. Against better judgment, he calls their superior by his first name.

_“Nobuchika!”_

He doesn’t regret it. Not even when his son drops the call he’s been making _(undoubtedly, to file a report regarding the case they’ve just closed, without even sparing a minute to catch his breath),_ in favor of glaring irritably at Masaoka.

“ _That_ should be ‘ _Inspector’_ to you–”

As soon as the said Inspector turns around to face him, Masaoka eagerly holds out the black puppy that he’s been cradling protectively against his chest. The reprimand is worth seeing the look of pure and unadulterated surprise that sweeps the mean scowl completely off of Ginoza’s features.

Masaoka certainly doesn’t miss the way his son’s eyes light up in a manner that he’s not seen as of late; at least, not since a very long time ago. Caught entirely off-guard like this – blinking owlishly at the sight in front of him, with his reports and communication device left completely forgotten – Ginoza suddenly looks infinitely younger, peeled out of the stoic facade he presents himself to be.

“I found him in the bushes next to where the paddy wagon was parked,” Masaoka explains lightly. “Must have wandered off. He has a tag. His owner’s gotta be somewhere nearby.”

The said puppy tries to wriggle free from Masaoka’s grasp in a vain attempt to get close enough and lick Ginoza’s chin. His son’s cheeks flush a very bright shade of crimson at this, making the Enforcer laugh heartily.

“Say Nobuchika, doesn’t he look exactly like Ron?”

The question slips inadvertently and it takes them both aback. There’s a flicker of emotion that passes fleetingly across Ginoza’s eyes, but before Masaoka could read further into it, the Inspector manages to school his features back into its customary blank slate of nonchalance.

Ginoza recovers quickly.

Masaoka wishes he could say the same thing for himself.

“I see,” is all the Inspector says as he takes the puppy carefully from his father’s outstretched hands. Masaoka smiles stiffly when their palms briefly brush, repressing the resurfacing memory of handing Ron over to a much younger Nobuchika a long time ago and asking him, _‘Do you think you can take care of him for your Mother and I, Nobuchika?’_.

“I will look into it,” Ginoza adds collectedly as an afterthought, “Enforcer.”

It’s a clear dismissal; one that Masaoka takes lightly with a huff of amusement. He turns his back to his superior; trying not to mull over that minuscule twitch in Ginoza’s lips, or how he seems to hold the puppy just a little bit tighter against his chest when Masaoka starts walking away as he’s asked to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also find this on my [Tumblr](https://parallel-euniverse.tumblr.com/post/160963017133/soft-spot-psycho-pass).


End file.
